Julieta y Julieta
by NISSA10
Summary: Una actividad escolar une a Skye y Jemma de una manera inesperada. (Skimmons)


Miércoles.

Primera clase de la mañana, Literatura con la Profesora Melinda May.

Hacía 20 minutos que el timbre había sonado, la clase estaba acomodada en sus pupitres escuchando lo que la Profesora May explicaba.

Melinda fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, dándole paso a Skye Johnson.

 **MAY-señorita Johnson que alegría que haya decidido unírsenos**

 **SKYE** -(se detuvo frente a su escritorio) **Profesora May le seré sincera…hice todo lo posible por no llegar**

May la miro seria y la clase se echó a reír, excepto Jemma Simmons, esta revoleo los ojos desaprobando la conducta de su compañera.

 **SKYE** -(cruzo el aula y se sentó junto a su amigo Lance) **hey Hunter que están viendo?** (abrió su mochila)

 **LANCE** -(tenía su mentón apoyado sobre su mano derecha) **no tengo idea. No estaba prestando atención**

May tomó un marcador negro y escribió en la pizarra blanca: William Shakespeare.

 **MAY-que pueden decirme de él?**

 **JEMMA** -(levantó la mano sonriente) **fue un dramaturgo, actor y poeta ingles**

 **MAY-** (sonrió) **muy bien**

 **JEMMA-es considerado el escritor más importante de la lengua inglesa y uno de los más célebres de la literatura universal**

 **MAY-excelente como siempre Jemma**

 **SKYE** -(se acercó a Lance) **mírenme soy la sabionda Jemma Simmons fanática de Shakespeare** (hacia muecas)

 **MAY** -(la miro desde su lugar en el frente) **Skye tienes algo que compartir con la clase?**

 **SKYE-** (se acomodó en su silla) **eh no no**

Skye giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio que Jemma la miraba enojada, sin dudas escucho lo que había dicho.

La morocha y Lance se sentaban al fondo, este contra la pared y Skye del lado de afuera. Separadas por el estrecho espacio de un banco a otro se sentaban Jemma y su amigo Leo Fitz.

Así que siempre que Skye hacia o decía algo la primera persona que miraba era Simmons, y no había una vez que su compañera festejara sus bromas.

Debajo de William Shakespeare May escribió Romeo y Julieta. Parte de la clase se alegró como Jemma, y la otra mitad se quejaba, entre los que estaba Skye.

 **MAY-tranquilos** (con sus manos señalizo que guardaran silencio) **Quiero escuchar que tienen para decirme sobre esta magnífica obra**

Bobbi Morse levanto la mano.

 **BOBBI-es una tragedia, se trata de un amor prohibido entre dos jóvenes de familias enfrentadas, Romeo** **Montesco y Julieta Capuleto**

 **MAY** -(sonrió) **así es**

 **JEMMA-el enfrentamiento entre ambas familias llega a su final cuando Romeo y Julieta mueren**

 **SKYE-spoilers Simmons, ya me contaste el final** (le dijo riendo)

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos y la miró) **el final es de conocimiento general**

 **MAY-a ver Skye cuéntame que sabes sobre la obra**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó derecha) **mmm…bueno…Leo DiCaprio y Claire Danes se enamoran y cuando él va a verla al balcón ella se asoma y le dice "oh Romeo Romeo donde estas que no te veo"** (la clase entera estallo en risas)

 **MAY** -(ni se inmuto) **espero que pienses más chistes durante las horas de detención** (apenas termino de hablar se hizo silencio)

Skye se reclino en su silla totalmente despreocupada, pasar tiempo en detención para ella era tan normal como respirar.

 **JEMMA** -(le hablo bajo a Fitz) **es insoportable, no entiendo por qué todos creen que es graciosa**

 **FITZ-fue un poco gracioso Jem** (su amiga negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en su asiento)

 **MAY-la actividad será leer Romeo y Julieta y luego me presentaran un escrito, no quiero que escriban de qué trata el libro, quiero un análisis sobre la historia, sus personajes, la extrema decisión de los amantes y el efecto de su muerte en ambas familias. Luego discutiremos el libro todos juntos. En la biblioteca encontraran varias copias**

Tripp que se sentaba al frente levanto la mano.

 **TRIPP-podemos hacer el trabajo en computadora?**

 **MAY-si, en manuscrita o computadora. Quiero los trabajos sobre mi escritorio el próximo miércoles**

La clase había terminado y Skye casi logra salir del aula, pero May fue más rápida y la llamo.

 **MAY-aquí tienes** (le dio un papel) **dale la nota al profesor Fury**

 **SKYE** -(la leyó) **son muchas horas de detención**

 **MAY-compórtate mejor** (Skye asintió sin ganas) **Skye** (esta se dio vuelta a mirarla) **falta poco para la graduación y necesitas aprobar todas las clases si quieres graduarte. De más está decir que este trabajo es muy importante. Sé que te gusta ser la payasa de la clase pero si sigues así te ira mal** (Skye agacho la cabeza) **Tienes mucho potencial** (la morocha la miro incrédula) **aprovéchalo, ponte en serio con esta actividad**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **ok ok** (salió del aula)

. . . . . .

Antes del almuerzo Skye entró a la biblioteca, hablo con la encargada y esta le indico donde podía encontrar dicho libro. Cuando la morocha llegó a ese sector se encontró con Jemma, y para su suerte, Simmons tenía en sus manos justo el libro que ella necesitaba.

 **SKYE-pensé que tendrías tu propio libro** (Jemma levantó la cabeza y la miró) **por lo mucho que te gusta Shakespeare quiero decir**

 **JEMMA-si lo tengo** (lo cerro) **pero este tiene actividades y el mío no**

 **SKYE-no te es suficiente con toda la tarea que nos dio May, aun quieres más?**

 **JEMMA-nunca está de más seguir aprendiendo**

 **SKYE-pero por suerte yo si tengo una vida. Es el último que queda** (estiro la mano) **dámelo así me lo llevo**

Jemma se acercó a ella y enojada le estampo el libro sobre el pecho.

 **SKYE** -(lo tomo con ambas manos sorprendida) **cuál es tu problema Simmons?**

 **JEMMA-tú y tu mala actitud son mi problema** (paso a su lado hacia la salida)

Skye se quedó unos segundos procesando sus palabras y apenas se recuperó la siguió afuera de la biblioteca, Jemma solo se había alejado unos pocos pasos de ahí.

 **SKYE** -(caminaba a su lado) **ah sí? Pues tú también eres mi problema** (Jemma la miro molesta) **tú y tu…buena actitud**

 **JEMMA-no te vendría mal ser como yo** (se detuvo)

 **SKYE** -(se paró frente a ella) **ja y a ti no te vendría mal ser como yo**

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos pero que a ambas les pareció mucho más.

 **JEMMA** -(desvió su mirada) **tengo que ir a almorzar** (la esquivo y camino derecho hacia la puerta del comedor)

 **SKYE-yo también**

En vez de seguir derecho, doblo y se encontró con la puerta de un aula.

 **JEMMA-es por aquí**

 **SKYE-perfecto** (susurro)

Se dio vuelta y vio que Jemma la esperaba con la puerta abierta y con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en el rostro.

 **SKYE** -(apenas la miro cuando paso a su lado) **cállate** (Jemma guardo silencio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas)

Luego de buscar la bandeja con comida, cada una se fue a sentar a la mesa que compartían con sus amigos. Skye se dirigió al fondo, ahí alrededor de la mesa la esperaban Lance, Mack y Elena. La mesa de Jemma estaba ubicada en el medio del salón y además de ella la integraban Fitz, Bobbi y Tripp.

 **LANCE-** (Skye apoyo con fuerza su bandeja sobre la mesa) **por qué estas enojada?**

 **SKYE-tuve un encuentro cercano con Simmons en la biblioteca** (se sentó junto a Elena)

 **ELENA-ya era hora**

 **SKYE-** (le pego en el brazo a su amiga) **no de ese tipo. Discutimos por el libro de Romeo y Julieta, me lo estampo prácticamente en la cara**

 **ELENA-por que hizo eso?**

 **SKYE-bueno…tal vez fue por algo que dije pero que no debí haber dicho en voz alta**

 **MACK-sabes que Jemma se enoja fácil**

 **SKYE-por eso para relajarse lo que necesita es salir más**

 **LANCE-te estas ofreciendo?** (le pregunto riendo)

 **SKYE-claro que no, Simmons no me gusta**

 **ELENA-estas segura? Por qué pareciera que cada cosa que haces es para llamar su atención**

 **LANCE-y cuando dices un chiste en clase enseguida la miras esperando su reacción**

 **SKYE-sí, estoy muy segura, gracias** (para no seguir hablando decidió llenarse la boca con su almuerzo)

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Jemma…

 **JEMMA-** (llego con sus amigos) **no la soporto**

 **TRIPP-ya nos lo habías dicho**

 **JEMMA-** (sosteniendo la bandeja se acomodó junto a Bobbi) **es que me saca de quicio** (la dejo sobre la mesa)

 **BOBBI-eso se llama tensión sexual no resuelta**

 **JEMMA-oh por favor**

 **FITZ-Bobbi tiene razón, Skye te gusta?**

 **JEMMA-claro que no**

 **TRIPP-no lo parece, siempre estás hablando de ella**

 **FITZ-si, y siempre estas pendiente de todo lo que hace o dice**

 **JEMMA-por…porque no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de ser** (sus amigos asintieron incrédulos)

Mesa de Skye.

 **MACK-cuando dije que se enoja fácil me refería contigo, sabes que no es tu mayor admiradora pero aun así no haces nada por cambiar** (Skye fingía no escucharlo)

 **ELENA-cierto, Mack y yo compartimos unas clases con Jemma y es muy simpática. Si dejaras de provocarla estoy segura que se llevarían bien, muy bien** (le guiño un ojo)

Mesa de Jemma.

 **BOBBI-creo que deberías ser más flexible con Skye, de verdad es una buena persona**

 **JEMMA-por qué yo debo ser flexible?**

 **BOBBI-solo digo que pierden tiempo enojándose la una con la otra cuando podrían aprovecharlo de otra manera**

Mientras almorzaban ambas chicas pensaban en las palabras de sus amigos, tal vez ellos tenían razón, no era un secreto que las dos no se llevaban bien, pero era porque se dejaban llevar por lo que creían saber de la otra y esos prejuicios nunca les habían permitido tener una conversación real.

Si Jemma era honesta consigo misma, la sonrisa de Skye le encantaba, y su personalidad despreocupada la invitaba a dejarse llevar. Y la morocha pensaba que Simmons era muy bonita, y admiraba la inteligencia de su compañera. Pero por supuesto ninguna de las dos confesaría estos pensamientos a sus amigos o una a la otra.

. . . . . .

Cuando las horas de detención finalizaron Skye se encontró con Lance en el Arcade, jugando el tiempo pasó volando y afuera ya era oscuro.

 **SKYE-es tarde** (tomó su mochila) **debo irme**

 **LANCE** -(la acompañó a la puerta) **nos vemos mañana** (volvió a entrar para seguir jugando)

Skye subía silenciosamente las escaleras de lo que hace una semana se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

- **oye dónde estabas?**

Al pie de las escaleras estaba parado Glenn Talbot el dueño de la casa de acogida donde Skye estaba viviendo, pero que por supuesto él no quería tenerla ahí.

 **SKYE-estaba en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo**

 **TALBOT-la próxima vez que no avises que llegas tarde, te quedas afuera**

 **SKYE-si si** (continúo subiendo los escalones)

 **TALBOT-no me des la espalda. Aun tienes 17 y si quieres seguir viviendo aquí hay reglas que debes cumplir**

Skye entró a su habitación, enojada cerró la puerta y le dio una vuelta de llave. Aunque estaba cerrada aun podía escuchar a Talbot y su esposa discutir claramente sobre ella.

Tiro la mochila junto a su cama y se desplomo sobre esta. Estiro la mano para abrir el cierre y sacar su celular y los auriculares, pero en cambio lo que encontró su mano fue el libro, lo saco de adentro y miro la tapa, enseguida pensó en Jemma y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **SKYE-vamos a ver porque le gustas tanto a Simmons** (levanto su almohada y se reclino contra esta) **sácame de esta realidad Shakespeare**

. . . . . .

Al día siguiente Skye decidió que bajaría solo un poco la guardia con Jemma. Sabía dónde encontrarla, entró a la biblioteca y la vio sentada rodeada de libros, tomaba notas y hablaba consigo misma.

Victoria Hand la bibliotecaria es muy estricta y no permitía ningún tipo de conversación en su lugar de trabajo. Skye se sentó en la mesa libre que estaba frente a la de Jemma, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y esforzándose para que su letra fuera legible, escribió un mensaje para su compañera. Cuando termino abollo la hoja formando una bola de papel y la arrojo hacia Jemma.

La bola pego en su cabeza y luego cayó frente a ella, sorprendida miro rápidamente a su alrededor y cuando vio a Skye, su mirada de sorpresa cambio a molestia.

 **SKYE** -(hablaba en susurros) **no no, léelo** (le hizo señas que estirara el papel)

 **JEMMA** -(lo tomo poco convencida) **a ver** (lo extendió y leyó lo que decía)

 _Lamento haberme comportado como una idiota contigo ayer._

 _De verdad lo siento._

 _Me perdonas? : )_

Jemma sonrió, ella también podía dejar de estar a la defensiva y darle una oportunidad a Skye, después de todo se estaba disculpando.

La morocha había escrito con tinta azul así que Jemma tomo su lapicera de tinta verde y le respondió el mensaje, volvió a abollarlo y luego de asegurarse que Victoria no estuviera cerca, se lo arrojo a Skye.

Esta la tomo ansiosa y estiro el papel.

 _Te perdono : )_

 _Yo también estuve mal al darte el libro de esa manera, espero puedas disculparme._

Skye levanto la vista del papel y sonrió. Sin perder tiempo le respondió.

Jemma no podía creer que la primera conversación civilizada que estaban teniendo sucediera a través de una bola de papel.

Esta vez estaba lista y tomo la arrugada bola en sus manos, entusiasmada pero con cuidado de no romperla desdoblo la hoja.

 _Si, te perdono, aunque me lo merecía ; )_

 _Nos vemos por ahí._

 _pd: debo salir de la biblioteca, me hace sentir rara como que me dan...ganas de estudiar : )_

Jemma la miro y rio, era la primera vez que Skye la hacía reír. La morocha paso frente a su mesa y la saludo sonriente y Simmons le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.

Cuando Skye salió de la biblioteca, Jemma sonriendo como boba doblo correctamente la hoja de papel y la guardo en su bolsillo trasero, ahí era imposible que alguno de sus amigos la encontrara y le hiciera preguntas. Retomó sus notas y trato de concentrarse aunque sabía que sería difícil después de esa pequeña interacción.

. . . . . .

Luego del intercambio de mensajes continuaron sin hablarse pero ya no se arrojaban cuchillos con la mirada, Skye seguía siendo bromista, pero ahora Jemma toleraba sus bromas.

. . . . . .

Miércoles.

Skye llegó al aula mucho antes que sonara el timbre, Jemma estaba en su asiento esperando por Fitz y cuando la vio entrar la miro sorprendida, ante esto Skye sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Jemma le regalo una sonrisa y continúo acomodando los libros sobre su banco.

 **LANCE-tienes el escrito listo?**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó reclinándose sobre el respaldo) **que escrito?**

 **LANCE-sobre Romeo y Julieta**

 **SKYE** - **oh dios!** (desesperada se puso de pie) **lo olvide por completo** (se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza)

 **LANCE-estas perdida amiga, como lo olvidaste?**

 **SKYE-yo…fue…una semana difícil, estos días el idiota de Talbot se empeñó en molestarme, por suerte ya no vivo con él, regrese al orfanato y luego Coulson me llevo a visitar algunas casas en las que puedo quedarme incluso después de cumplir 18, fue una semana muy complicada** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **LANCE-trata de calmarte**

 **SKYE-no me calmo nada! De verdad lo leí Lance** (busco su cuaderno) **mira** (le mostro una hoja) **empecé a escribir el análisis** (dejo el cuaderno sobre su banco) **pero con todo esto no me di cuenta que días eran** (volvió a sentarse) **pensé que tendría más tiempo** (cruzo ambos brazos sobre la madera y apoyo su cabeza sobre estos) **para que me esfuerzo si no sirve de nada**

 **LANCE-explícaselo a May**

 **SKYE-creerá que es una excusa** (suspiro) **Nunca me voy a graduar**

En su desesperación Skye había hablado casi a los gritos, su indignación no pasó inadvertida para sus compañeros, mucho menos para Jemma. Esta se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto a Skye.

 **JEMMA-Skye** (suavemente puso una mano sobre su hombro)

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla y Jemma noto que tenía los ojos rojos.

 **SKYE-no vas a darme un sermón verdad?**

 **JEMMA-no**

 **SKYE-bien, porque si hice el trabajo o al menos la mitad**

 **JEMMA-si quieres creo que puedo ayudarte**

 **SKYE-cómo? Sé que eres una genio pero no creo que puedas ayudarme a terminarlo antes que llegue May**

 **JEMMA-no, escúchame** (busco en su banco su carpeta) **siempre que tenemos esta clase de tareas, escribo dos o tres ensayos, todos con distintos puntos de vista y luego escojo el que me parece mejor** (tenía en sus manos dos hojas)

 **SKYE** -(la miraba sorprendida) **escribiste tres ensayos sobre Romeo y Julieta?** (Jemma asintió con timidez) **wow increíble**

 **JEMMA** -(se sonrojo) **te daré uno de los que me sobraron y puedes decir que tú lo escribiste**

 **SKYE-y si May se da cuenta?**

 **JEMMA-no lo hará porque no son iguales y no hay problema que descubra mi letra porque están escritos en computadora**

 **SKYE-te agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no sería justo para ti**

 **JEMMA-pero yo te lo estoy ofreciendo** (dejo un ensayo sobre su banco) **estaba entre este y el que elegí** (Skye tomo la hoja) **la vez que estudiaste no sería justo que reprobaras, en especial por culpa de ese tal Talbot** (Skye rio)

 **SKYE** -(se puso de pie frente a ella) **de verdad harías eso por mí?**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **claro que si**

 **SKYE-un millón de gracias Jemma** (la abrazo y Simmons no tardó en hacer lo mismo) **lo siento** (la soltó)

 **JEMMA-descuida** (se apartó ruborizada) **escribe tu nombre al pie de pagina**

 **SKYE-oh si**

Cuando el timbre sonó ambas se habían ubicado en sus lugares. May entro al aula y como siempre saludo cordialmente a la clase, y luego de acomodarse y tomar asistencia, pidió los trabajos.

 **LANCE-puedo juntarlos?**

 **MAY-no, está bien, yo lo hare**

Al primer banco donde se dirigió fue el de Skye.

 **MAY-Skye tienes tu escrito listo?**

 **SKYE-escrito? Teníamos que escribir algo?** (Jemma abrió los ojos como platos y Melinda la miro con poca paciencia) **jaja bromeo bromeo** (abrió su cuaderno) **aquí lo tengo profesora May** (se lo dio y su maestra tuvo que contener su asombro)

Cuando May les dio la espalda Skye y Jemma se miraron y sonrieron cómplices. Durante la clase no se miraron ni una vez, y trataron de actuar como antes, todo para que May no sospechara.

Antes que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, Skye le arrojo una bola de papel mucho más pequeña que la primera.

 _Saldré como siempre del aula…casi corriendo, sobre todo para que May no tenga oportunidad de interrogarme._

 _Te veré luego frente a tu casillero._

" _Tengo que irme y vivir o quedarme y morir" ; )_

Jemma la miro y asintió sonriendo, para que Fitz no pudiera leerlo rápidamente guardo el papel. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, no solo por la promesa de hablar más tarde, sino porque sin saberlo Skye había citado su frase favorita de toda la obra.

Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó, cada una se fue del aula como siempre lo hacían, Skye a toda prisa y luego con tranquilidad salió Jemma.

No compartían la próxima clase, así que recién pudieron hablar cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

Jemma guardaba sus libros en su casillero cuando sintió que alguien con suavidad le tocaba el hombro.

 **JEMMA** -(se dio vuelta) **Skye** (sonrió)

 **SKYE-hola** (su sonrisa la contagio) **yo…** (nerviosa jugaba con las tiras de su mochila) **quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi**

 **JEMMA-no fue nada**

 **SKYE-si lo fue Jemma, de verdad lo aprecio, y mmm esto…es para ti** (en su mano tenía una barra de chocolate)

 **JEMMA-los Hershey's son mis favoritos** (lo tomo contenta)

 **SKYE-lo sé, te he visto comerlos**

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias Skye** (se paró en puntas de pie y le beso una mejilla)

 **SKYE** -(estaba roja como un tomate) **de…de nada** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **JEMMA** -(miro el chocolate) **esto significa que empezaremos a llevarnos bien?**

 **SKYE-si, de verdad quiero que hablemos sin pelear**

 **JEMMA-yo tambien**

 **SKYE-genial. Mmm lo siento** **pero ya tengo que irme** (Jemma asintió)

La morocha le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

 **JEMMA-nos vemos** (dijo para sí misma sin dejar de sonreír)

Sin detenerse giro para mirarla y choco con Bobbi.

 **BOBBI-fíjate por donde vas Skye** (la detuvo por los hombros)

 **SKYE-lo siento Bobbi**

Giro una vez más para mirar a Jemma y esta le sonrió con dulzura y la saludo con la mano.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente.

Era la última hora de clase, ese periodo siempre lo tenían libre. Jemma recorría los pasillos buscando a Skye para preguntarle si quería pasar esa hora con ella, cuando en su camino se interpuso May.

 **MAY-necesito hablarte, acompáñame**

 **JEMMA** -(trató de disimular sus nervios) **sobre qué?**

 **MAY-muy pronto lo sabrás** (Jemma trago saliva y trato de calmarse)

Entraron al aula de May que en ese momento estaba vacía, excepto por Skye, la morocha estaba de pie frente al escritorio comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

May cerró la puerta y con una calma que helaba la sangre de las chicas, se sentó, tomo su portafolios, busco una carpeta y de adentro saco dos hojas, las dejo sobre su escritorio y ambas vieron que se trataba de sus escritos, cada uno estaba frente a su autora.

 **JEMMA-hay…algún error?**

 **MAY-no, ambos están excelentes, muy buen trabajo como siempre señorita Simmons**

Melinda tomo el trabajo de Skye y lo puso sobre el de Jemma. La morocha palideció y Simmons no supo que decir.

 **MAY-pero hay un problema…si bien los dos textos no cuentan lo mismo, se parecen, siguen patrones similares, la forma de expresarse, el cuidado al escoger cada palabra…quieren que siga enumerando las similitudes?** (ambas negaron con la cabeza) **Hay dos opciones, ambas trataron de engañarme lo cual es malo. Jemma sé que escribes distintos ensayos, te escuche hablando con Fitz. Le diste uno a Skye y ella luego le puso su nombre. O…tu** (señalo a Skye) **robaste uno de los trabajos de Jemma y lo hiciste pasar como tuyo, lo cual es mucho peor**

 **JEMMA-no** (Skye la interrumpió)

 **SKYE-si, eso es exactamente lo que hice** (Jemma la miro desesperada) **robe uno de sus trabajos, ella no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera se dio cuenta**

 **MAY-Skye no me dejas más opción**

 **JEMMA-no, aguarde**

 **SKYE-Jemma ya no digas más nada**

 **JEMMA-no Skye, es mi culpa yo te metí en esto** (miro a May) **yo le di uno de mis textos**

 **SKYE-no es cierto, no le crea, yo se lo robe**

May respiro hondo y ambas guardaron silencio.

 **MAY-quiero la verdad ahora mismo**

 **JEMMA** -(no dejo que Skye hablara) **la verdad es que yo le di uno de mis escritos** (May sonrió) **pero…supongo que usted ya lo sabia**

 **MAY-si, solo quería escucharlo de ustedes. Pero no se la razón, Skye olvidaste hacer tu tarea?**

 **SKYE** -(agachó la cabeza) **leí el libro y comencé a escribir el análisis pero…no lo termine**

 **MAY-por qué?**

 **SKYE-la última casa en la que estuve era insoportable vivir, entonces Coulson me busco y regrese al orfanato** (suspiro) **ha sido una semana larga y difícil, no pude terminarlo y…supongo que perdí la noción de los días**

 **MAY-por qué no me lo dijiste?**

 **SKYE-porque pensé que no me creería, que lo tomaría como una excusa**

 **MAY-claro que no Skye, conozco tu situación y te habría entendido. Sé que mis alumnos me ven como un ogro pero soy comprensiva** (Skye asintió) **Informaste a la escuela del cambio?**

 **SKYE-mi asistente social Coulson mandara un informe**

 **MAY-de acuerdo**

 **SKYE-y bueno…Jemma escucho mi problema y se ofreció a ayudarme**

 **JEMMA-y no me arrepiento ni un segundo, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias**

 **MAY** -(miro a ambas con media sonrisa) **y yo que creí que terminarían el año escolar odiándose** (ambas se miraron y rieron) **Skye tienes aquí tu escrito?**

 **SKYE-si, pero está incompleto**

 **MAY-no importa, dámelo** (la morocha busco su mochila)

 **SKYE-** (pasaba las hojas del cuaderno) **no sé si me entienda** (se lo dio) **lo escribí en lápiz y hay muchas oraciones tachadas y escritas de nuevo arriba de lo tachado**

 **MAY-estoy acostumbrada a tu letra**

Mientras lo leía, Skye y Jemma estaban de pie frente a ella, se miraban en silencio, ansiosas por escuchar que le diría May a la morocha.

 **MAY** -(levanto la vista del cuaderno y sus alumnas dejaron de respirar) **te dije que tenías potencial** , **es un escrito muy bueno** (Skye la miro asombrada)

 **SKYE-wow gracias**

 **MAY** -(se lo devolvió) **termínalo**

 **SKYE-pe…pero…la fecha límite fue ayer**

 **MAY-y yo te la estoy extendiendo**

 **SKYE** -(Jemma sonrió contenta y la tomo de un hombro) **ya me siento a escribir**

 **MAY-tienes una hora de detención, ahí podrás terminarlo**

 **JEMMA-no es justo**

 **MAY-si lo es porque tú le harás compañía** (escribía la nota para Fury)

 **JEMMA-oh ok**

 **MAY-Skye la próxima vez vienes a hablarme, así se trate de otra clase, me buscas** (Skye asintió) **Jemma…lo que hiciste por tu compañera demuestra tu buen corazón** (Jemma sonrió) **pero no** **vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. Cualquier otro profesor habría hablado con el Director Mace y ahora estarías en serios problemas**

 **SKYE-Mace es un blandito no haría nada** (May la miro seria) **perdón**

 **JEMMA-no volveré a hacerlo**

May le devolvió a Jemma el trabajo que supuestamente era de Skye y guardó el otro.

Las tres salieron del aula, May se dirigió al salón de maestros y las chicas caminaron con dirección al aula de detención.

 **SKYE-gracias por defenderme y arriesgarte por mí**

 **JEMMA-claro que si, además era mi culpa** (Skye negó sonriendo) **me alegro mucho que puedas terminar el trabajo. Pon el mismo entusiasmo en las demás materias y sin dudas te graduaras**

 **SKYE-el problema es que no en todas las clases tengo a Jemma Simmons a mi lado** (Jemma sonrió ruborizada) **crees…que podrías ayudarme a estudiar?** (le pregunto con timidez)

 **JEMMA-por supuesto** (Skye sonrió contenta)

Simmons siguió caminando pero Skye la detuvo tomándola suavemente del brazo.

 **SKYE-mi bella Julieta** (enlazo su mano con la de Jemma) **cuando…cuando salgamos de detención…quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?**

 **JEMMA-es una cita?**

 **SKYE-si**

 **JEMMA-me encantaría tener una cita contigo mi valiente Julieta** (una vez más hizo puntas de pie y le beso una mejilla)

 **SKYE-genial** (con una sonrisa nerviosa le devolvió el beso)

Ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y demás estudiantes, y ajenas a sus miradas, ambas caminaban tomadas de la mano hacia el aula de Fury, sin importarle lo que les esperaba, porque su tierno romance era más fuerte.

…..

Esta historia nació de un sueño que tuve, mi amor por las Skimmons es tan grande que hasta sueño con ellas.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
